Under a paper moon
by ADOVOXO
Summary: Always alone, scared. Away from reality. Her father is over seas most of the time, her brother followed in his footsteps, but she moves anyway, because it's all she's ever known, and it's all she'll ever know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey! If you'd have read the Authors note of The Light that shines twice as bright, then you'll know I got inspiration for this story from a documentary that I watched, last night actually. **

****

**I love to write stories, and hopefully you guys love reading my stories. I love to hear feedback, constructive criticism is all to welcome as well. Everyone has their opinion.**

****

**I'd like to dedicate this story to the children and teens in an army/military (for all you American's) family, being in a family like this was one of the hardest times in my life. And I hope I do the problems raised in this story justice. I was only a little girl when all this happened, but I still have family members serving time in Afghan, so I know the feelings you all go through. If you don't know what it feels like and your not in a forces based family, then please just enjoy my tale. **

****

**I'm not basing this on people that know or anything. All fiction, that's all. **

****

**If I get bits wrong then forgive me, my father is no longer in the forces so I haven't had to move around as much. **

This story still has the wolves in. They are older. Way older. Like all my other stories this is a Paul story. My paul in this story is in his late twenties early thirties, I haven't decided. To make things easier for everyone here is the ages:

Paul, Sam, Jared, Leah: 29-30

Jake, Quil, Embry: 26

Brady, Collin: 22

To make this easy, Quil never imprinted on Claire and Jake never imprinted on Renesmee; Clean slate.

****

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the ones you don't recognise.

* * *

><p>She felt alone, scared and she didn't know what to do with herself. Her father had come home yet again with the phrase she'd heard many times before.<p>

She didn't like to move, not ever. But she was a quiet girl, the youngest child out of two; her older brother, not at home anymore; he used to be her security blanket. But then he left. She considers herself an only child when he's not there.

She never considered herself someone that would never settle in one place at one time. Going to school, wasn't any better. She was ignored, pushed and then ignored some more. She didn't have any friends, although she'd been there for a year, but sometimes she thinks that moving is always the better option. A fresh start and a new beginning. Maybe this time will be better?


	2. First Day

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I did a new draft, because my other one was a fail. And I couldn't find it anyway. But I like this one much better. I want to tell you this is **not an imprint story**so if you wanted that, please don't read, or just maybe give it a chance. It's like a love at first sight kinda story. As you know the wolves are still involved. If you read the other AN.

**Thank you for reading, please just give it a chance. I'm trying to make it my best yet. I might get some sort of un-blockage system for my other story. So help me please, review, read, favourite or what ever. Just know _I prefer reviews :)_.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any characters you recognise from the Twilight Saga.

* * *

><p>Isn't it funny how the child mind works? From the day you were born up until the age of about 9, every child is naive. You will believe anything. Like when I was little for example, I wanted to visit the space needle in Seattle, but my dad told me 'no because we couldn't disturb the aliens', because that was their home. It didn't help that the damn thing looked like a stereotypical space ship. But I believed it; told all the other naive children at kindergarten. But my older brother broke the news to me that it wasn't a space ship, and on the same day he also told me that Santa Claus wasn't real. I mean kill two birds with one stone why don't you?<p>

Until you actually grow older you don't take into account the happenings that happen all over the world, for example the effect of everyone using cars so much; making the ice caps melt away into the ocean, like they were never considered in the first place. The fact that America is spending way too much money on stupid things, when we could use that money for things that would help us live that little longer. We also don't take into account the major effect that 9/11 had on not just one country but many others.

9/11 is one of those happenings that goes into the history books, I mean who would have suspected that on that morning two planes would crash into the World Trade Centre and kill so many people? I didn't and I'm sure many other children and teenagers didn't. But the fact that this happening is still having an effect on everyone today, it's just a little messed up.

You see, because of this my dad, my brother and many other family men and woman have been deployed to Afghanistan. For my dad this will be his third tour and for my brother, well this is his first time. Before my dad got told this, he got posted to Seattle, Washington. And the closest place to live was a little town called Forks. My mom wanted to live with nature and not breathe in the spoilt air that surrounds the city, so my dad made the commitment that he would drive many, many miles to go to work in the morning. My brother doesn't and hasn't lived with us for about a year now. He stayed in Oregon, but we see him a few days out of the year; when he gets days off.

My brother has been my best friend growing up, when we moved around when we were little because of my dad, he was always there. So I never really made the effort to make friends in school, when I had him. So last year when he left, I had no-one. I didn't have any friends, I woke up, went to school, did my homework, ate and slept. That was my daily routine for a whole year; and because we have to move yet again, I have to go to another school, with different people and trying to figure out a new area. By my self.

My mom is a total history buff so she's got me going to the local reservation school. Where I'll just stand out even more, my mum is all about nature and using natural remedies for illnesses and everything. But when something gets serious, she gives up and just drives us to the hospital. That's the way she's always been, just a little whacky but I love her.

So being on this road trip to our new home was fine to start out with but after the second hour, I was getting annoyed with my mom's 70's flower power music and I'm pretty sure if anyone looked into this car window right now, would consider pulling us over, and giving my mom a breathalyzer test for being high whilst driving.

Because of my mom's 'lifestyle' that she's had since before me and my brother were born, she also decided to lumber us with ridiculous names, which I still can't get over when I hear it fully. I don't know why my dad agreed but it could well be because he was and still is totally in love with mom; he'd do anything for her. My name is Breeze Prosperity or just Bree for short, my brother is called Patches Orian, or just Pat. But by our parents we get called our full names, they don't like the fact that we shortened our names, well my mom doesn't.

Speaking of breeze this place is freaking freezing. I opened the window for all of two second, and I nearly get scalped by the force of the cold air. I closed the window up and turned to mom.

"You didn't tell me this place was basically the Arctic mother." I said to her simply whilst turning up the heater dial.

"Breeze this is what real air smells like, my carbon footprint is going down as we speak. It smells fresh and inviting. Embrace it; this is where we live now. "She told me just as she turned off on a road that was deserted and the tyres kicked up a muddy dust behind us. With that I looked forward and a beautiful white two story house came into view, with a wrap around porch and new flowers that had been freshly put in next to the steps up to the house. It was beautiful.

I got out the car and looked up at the house, and something inside me clicked. This is my house, in every other house I have lived in; it hasn't felt like a home, but something about this place, the area just made me feel inside that this was the place I want to stay. I took a deep breath closed my eyes and looked back at my mom, doing the same thing. My inner self laughed at the picture, my mom looked young for her years. Her long hair was naturally curly, she didn't believe in hair irons or curlers. But her natural beauty was incredible, no make-up has graced her face for about twenty years and although she likes not to wear it, I have to. Not a lot but just enough. My mom always told me, 'boys like natural girls better' I laugh at her, every time she tells me that. But nod and give a giggle anyway.

"Mom, are we going in, or are you going to start dancing around and throwing daisies everywhere?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and shot daggers at me, but then laughed and walked forward and up the steps to our home.

I followed her inside the house and took into account that the outside looked absolute nothing compared to the inside; it was all freshly painted with wooden floors and a beautiful stair case with wood carvings on the side. My finger tips lingered over the pictures which were entwined in the wood.

"It's beautiful isn't it? You're daddy just knows how we like it Breeze." She asked me whilst walking through the living room and into the kitchen. I walked forward, which lead straight into the kitchen; it was one of those country kitchen types that you find in the homes magazines, the long island in the middle with pans overhead and a small area at the end with three stools, so we could eat on top of it. There was also an electric cooker which my mom appreciated, and a long dining table facing the back door which leads out into the garden; which the woods were lining.

Things were good, as my dad had already moved everything into the house, so it was already furnished. It looked so homely, there were my dads and brothers military pictures hung up on the walls, which would make me proud to have people in my house.

I moved up the stairs and left my mom to wonder around the house with the incense she was currently lighting. I took two at a time and they creaked under my feet. I looked to the right and there were four doors. I looked in the first which turned out to be my mom and dad's room. The second room; the bathroom, the third; a spare and the fourth had stairs to which I walked up to find I had the attic room. My bed was in the corner with my green comforter on top, along with my bookshelf and my small old TV. My wardrobe at the other end, I walked over to find there were two doors leading onto a small balcony which looked out to the woods and the garden. The balcony had a small flower pot with carnations centred in the middle, and a water can next to it. I loved carnations, the way they had so many petals, and had different layers to it, like it was hiding something in the middle.

My new bedroom was beautiful, Washington was beautiful. Everything was going to be fine. I hoped.

* * *

><p>My second day in Forks Washington was filled with nothing to do, Sundays were always a family day, when we used to be at home at one time, we used to sit down and have lasagne every Sunday. My mum still does, we just don't sit together anymore, it normally consists of me going up stairs in my room and playing my guitar and eating in between songs, or studying; my final year in school was important to my mom. But being a senior and moving during the school year, meant I'm going to be stared at, because not only am I going to the reservation school, but also I'm pale skinned, I dress a lot differently to others and all in all just look completely different to all the other students that are going to be there.<p>

I was an individual, and if people didn't like that then I wouldn't give them the time of day.

I was currently sat in my room, guitar in hand and my plate of lasagne set beside me; currently going cold. I played just aimlessly with no song in mind, making my own rifs up. My mind drifting off to that place that I go to; Imagining my life, where I'll be in the next four years, will I stay with my mom? I can't leave her, she'd be alone, I hate feeling alone, and I think she would too.

I put my guitar down and had some mouthfuls of food. And at that moment, I began to feel nervous about my day tomorrow. I've never had friends? How was it possible that I will gain friends when I've never had any before. People have never looked at me in pity, because they see a freak. Someone who isn't afraid to be different; but stand out from the crowd. I hate that I am isolated from everyone, but it was always just me and Patches. Never anyone else, I mean he had his friends, but we would be together all the time.

Without Patches, I'm going to be alone for the first time in a new school. He was always there for me when we started a new.

I finished my plate of food, and gathered up my guitar and put it back in the corner of my room.

It was getting late so, I decided that I would shower, pick out an outfit, wash my dish and go to bed.

My life was so different to others and I hated the idea that I would have nothing in common with anyone, I moved around more times than I have seen my dad for no longer than 2 weeks. It's that bad. So I have no real home, my family live everywhere, so our family isn't based in a certain place, I was basically what some people would call a gypsy. My inner self laughed at the irony of it all.

I turned my head to the side and looked out the skyline window. At the dark sky, hoping and praying that tomorrow will be a success.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my alarm ringing in my ear, the settings on the most annoying one possible. I got up and dragged my feet across my floor and over to my wardrobe, which had my outfit hanging on the hook. Today's choice of outfit was a high waisted dotty skirt which flowed to the end of my thighs, with a striped shirt that I tucked in, frilly socks and my brown leather shoes, I chose to wear a bowlers hat today which was straw coloured. I picked out one of my thickest cardigans possible which was cream and woollen, so I'd be warm, even wearing a skirt. My hair was down and my natural waves flowed down to the top of my stomach. I put what little make-up I had, on. I quickly brushed my teeth noticing the time was late, and I still had a 5 minute drive to school. I ran downstairs loaded my bag with my lunch and books, picked up a slice of toast, kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out side and over to the car, my mom said I could borrow.<p>

The drive to school was confusing, but when I got onto the reservation, there were people who were walking so I decided I'd just follow where they were going, they led me to a small school, which was very run down, all made out of wood, trees, probably from the woods that lined the school.

I parked my car and sat there for a little while. No- one had noticed the new girls car, yet. I didn't want them to notice me. I had to muster the courage up from some where, and now was about the time I need to channel my inner confidence, not that I have any. Because I don't.

I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and opened the door slowly, looking around to see if anyone had noticed me. They didn't, but they will. I closed the door slipped my cell into the little pocket I had on the front of my skirt. I locked the car door and started towards the school.

Lets just say I was stared at the whole time I was walking. It was very uncomfortable for me, I was used to just staying in the background. Here though, I stood out like a sore thumb.

I walked through the halls and found the reception area for me to get my schedule. There was a line of people, I had to stand there and wait. I waited with my head down and never looked up until I was told to do so.

"How may I help you?" The old woman with a sour face, asked me. My head shot up and then I couldn't figure out the words to say.

"I... um, I'm new" I told her after deliberating what to say.

She looked at me like I was stupid "Yes darling I can see that, name?" Oh no, she asked for my name, there is people behind me. This wasn't a good way to introduce myself to people, because it'd be spread like wild fire 'the new girl is weird, even her name is'.

"Umm... Breeze Daniels" I told her, she looked at me for two seconds and decided that, no I wasn't playing a trick on her and she rifled through her draw. Whilst she was on her mission, I looked in the office where a door at the back had opened and a man, obviously a teacher walked through. To say that I've never had a teacher like that would be the complete and utter truth, he looked about 22, no older than my brother. He was engrossed in pieces of paper he had in his hand. I didn't know I was staring until the receptionist coughed to get my attention.

I blushed and she handed me my schedule. I had AP English, Maths and science along with World History and gym and a free/study period in between. Seemed okay, I guess. There was another sheet of paper that had my locker number and my homeroom number on. I walked through the halls and eventually found my locker, the bell went just as I opened it and I put my stuff inside, I didn't have time for homeroom so I went straight to World history and found that I was one of the first ones to arrive, even the teacher wasn't present. I sat in a seat at the back and set my book and pen down on the desk. Everyone trailed in after abut 5 minutes alone, people looked at me, trying to figure out why I was here.

A girl walked through the door who caught my attention, she was beautiful, but you could tell she knew she was and if I wasn't correct the two girls behind her follow her around all day, everyday, doing everything she wants them to do. She looked right at me, looked disgusted for a second and strutted over to me.

"Urgh. You're in my seat" She told me, people looked around and stared at us. I fumbled with my stuff and stood up, she sat down, and the man from earlier walked into the room. He looked at me for all of ten seconds and then he cocked his head to the side. I stared back at him with a shocked face.

"Sorry... I was in the wrong seat." I told him.

He looked at me "No that's fine..." An indication to introduce myself. Great.

"Breeze, or Bree, I mean whatever..." I choked on my words. I didn't know what to say, everyone was sat down and staring at me. The whole class laughed under their breaths.

"Breeze, there's a seat at the front you could use. I'm Mr. Lahote and I'm your world history teacher." He smiled and walked over to his desk, I walked forward and sat in the seat he offered me. I set my book down. I looked back up at him.

"It's not everyday we get someone from off the reservation into our school. Why don't you tell us a little about your self?" my first thought was 'no'. But I couldn't say no to the teacher.

I scraped my chair back and stood up and walked to the front of the class, I nervously played with my hands, took my hat off and smoothed my hair down, and blew out a deep breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"My name is Breeze, but most people call me Bree... Umm, I move around a lot. This is the eighth school I've been to since I started high school. Umm... I don't know what else to say?" I looked up at Mr. Lahote.

"If anyone wants to ask questions, I mean if that okay with you Bree?" He asked, I just nodded. The girl from earlier raised her hand.

"Why do you like move around a lot, and why did you like decide to come here?" she asked.

"I move around because of my dad, he's um.. he and my brother are away, over seas, they're uhh.. serving in Afghanistan. So we move around a lot. I came here because" I paused and took a breath "My mom wanted me to be aware of other cultures, not just my own." I smiled. Another person raised their hand, her minion.

"Why do you have such a weird name? I mean who calls there kid after the weather?" She laughed and others did too. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Kylie, that's enough. Bree you can take your seat now." He smiled at me awkwardly and I complied and sat down on the chair that I was assigned.

"So who can tell me what year was the Gulf War?" He asked the class, I zoned out, because unlike my mother I wasn't too keen on history.

I knew my first day would get off to a horrible start. Introducing yourself first lesson, getting laughed at because of your unordinary name and being put in the hot seat. Thank you Mr. Lahote, thank you. My inner sarcastic self said. I put my hat back on my head and picked up my pen and doodled on my note book. I scribbled notes, and quotes I did hear.

I was bought out of my stupor by my cell in my pocket vibrating, I fumbled, and the teachers head snapped towards me like he heard it vibrate, he raised an eyebrow. I looked down at the caller ID and was surprised to see it was my dad. I wasn't ignoring this call. I didn't have time to tell Mr. Lahote where I was going, I got up out my seat and left the room.

I answered with a shaky hand walking into the girls bathroom.

"Daddy?" My lip trembled. I heard a content sigh down the phone.

"My angel, I'm sorry to call you now, it's the only chance I've gotten." He apologised. I don't care, I'll answer I because I get to speak to him once every two weeks. He's been gone 4 weeks now and won't be returning for another 8. So I took the time I had very carefully.

"No, it's okay. I .. I mean how are you? Is everything okay?" I asked him my eyes lining with tears.

"Everything is fine pumpkin, I just wanted to hear your voice and know you're okay. How's your mother? I need to call her after this." He said with a chuckle at the end.

"She's fine, we just..." Tears fell " Really miss you, and Pat, we just miss you both, I want you to come home" I said, wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"Not for a little while angel, but don't worry I will be back and I'll make sure Patches comes home fine." He said to me. We talked for another fifteen minutes about how we were settling into the new house and how was my first day going, then the bell went and I had to say goodbye to him for another two weeks, but he told me that I might get a call off my brother. It was a tearful two minutes at the end, but just hearing that he's okay and alive makes everything better.

I cupped my hands and splashed some water onto my face to get rid of the tear tracks lining my cheeks. I pushed myself off the side and walked out into the bustling corridors ad back to world history to get my bag.

I walked into the class and Mr. Lahote was sat down at his desk marking what I presumed to be papers.

"Miss Daniels I hope you know that cell phones should be in lockers at all times" He told me standing up and staring at me. I went over to the desk and nodded slightly and gathered my stuff up.

"I...I'm really sorry sir, but you see I only speak to my father once every two weeks and I need that twenty minutes. I really do" I looked at him and his face softened. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"It's okay, I have a free period now anyway. You want to sit?" He asked me looking defeated with trying to argue, I was going to tell him that I needed to get to class but then realised I have a free period now as well. So I nodded shyly and sat on a desk.

"You know Bree your brother and Father are very brave. They might not be of Native descent, but they, in everyone's eyes, are warriors of our generation along with the many other thousands that are in the forces, I think I understand that you have to speak with your father, that must be a very special time for you" He looked at me and waited for an answer to his non-question.

I took my hat off and looked at him and just stared for all of ten seconds. "I miss him, and my brother. I know that, that's all I know. It's all I've ever known" I told him and put my head down and played with the ends of my hair. He walked over to his door and shut it over. I didn't realise I had started to cry, until he handed me some tissues and sat beside me.

"My grandfather was a warrior. A very brave one, he used to protect the whole tribe, him and his friends, they called themselves brothers. Had this bond, they would keep each other safe in times they needed. Their families would lean on each other for support, they had this whole system; everyone had each others back, they never turned anyone away, a lost soul wasn't a lost cause to them, it was just someone that needed a brotherhood to lean on." He told me, his eyes glossed over and my hand reached out and touched his forearm, I flinched and then he flinched.

His arm was warm, I looked at him in surprise. He looked down at me and stared. I couldn't pull my gaze away, his eyes were intense until they shut and he breathed in a deep breath and got up.

"You uhh.. best get to class. Yeah... Class." He told me and carried on with his work load. I fumbled awkwardly with my stuff and hopped off the desk. I opened the door and looked back at him, he gave me a small smile and I gave him one back.

The rest of the day was a blur, and I was distracted, all I thought about was Mr. Lahote. I couldn't get him out of my mind. His gaze so penetrating I thought it bore straight through my soul. I walked around school, the novelty of having a new girl wearing off and everyone ignoring me.

Someone is only new for a day, then they're not new. Well unless it's a really big school, to which it wasn't. Very, very small in fact with all of 400 students.

The day ended and I walked out onto the car park over to my car, when I put my bag in first I looked out and saw Mr. Lahote putting a bag into the bed of his truck, he looked straight at me, like he knew I was looking. He stared at me, and I did the same. It wasn't uncomfortable, like we were acknowledging each other, I smiled at him. He just got in his truck and drove off.

I hopped into my car and took off as well.

* * *

><p>Sorrryyyyy guys! For the lateness, and for that I'll update this chapter and another on this story.<p>

Yes I made Paul a Teacher! Because lets face it, who doesn't like a hot-tempered teacher werewolf, a good mixture, and a man in suit always looked good in my mind. ;)

REVIEWWWWWWWW!

**WeirdButMature x**


End file.
